


I Knew him

by Lemonlime9232



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of bondage, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Steve, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fingering, I need help, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, alot of gay, rough, tws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonlime9232/pseuds/Lemonlime9232
Summary: Some Stucky smut for my first post because why the fuck not?~I took this from my Wattpad account, but I hope you like it!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	I Knew him

**Author's Note:**

> ***Read***  
> Okay, the one fight scene in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, when Steve realizes Bucky was the winter Soldier, remember that? Well, when that fight breaks out, I'm changing how the ending of the fight went and instead Steve manages to figures things out, so ya knowww! Begin!😬🥴  
> ~

Steve's POV

My heart sped up. Bucky. My Bucky, was alive. Confusion and happiness hit me a million different ways.  
He stared at the mask that had hidden his identity, that now lay on the street. Bucky shifted his gaze from the mask, and steadied it on me.  
"B-Bucky?" I felt tears at my eyes. I was about to rush forward, when all the sudden, Bucky said,"who's Bucky?"

No ones POV

Steve's face filled with confusion. He watched Bucky become alarmed because of the distant sirens. Bucky sped away, and although Steve knew he should let him go, he chased after him.  
He sped into a alley and jumped over a fence. Steve followed suite. Steve kept distance behind him so he wouldn't notice him.  
They ran about 6 miles before Bucky slowed down and ran into another alley.  
Cap ran down into the alley and grew confused when all the sudden he was shoved to the ground. A burning sensation stung his neck and all he saw was darkness.

*Time skip*

Steve's POV

My eyes slowly opened, easily adjusting to the dim lighting. I feel tight bonds around both my wrists, and both are sore. I look up and see they are cuffed around a strong metal pipe, and by the looks of it, the same kind of metal my shield is made out of, maybe stronger. Even I couldn't break it.  
I feel my feet are touching the floor but they are both cuffed to different poles on each side.  
"MMPH!" I muffle out, just noticing the gag in my mouth. I begin struggling although I know I couldn't break through this type of metal.  
I look around the room. The only thing in here other than me is a counter with a cabinet above it. I conclude the door must be behind me then.  
"MMPH!" I try screaming out again, but the gag muffles my words. I pull at the cuffs but all it does is cause my wrists to burn.  
'Shit.' I think to myself. I hear a loud click.  
"Captain America." My heart stops and I quit squirming. The memories flood back from me chasing him down the alley. And then I remember him falling to his death. Him screaming. The guilt and hurt I had felt.  
Bucky walks in front of me. He stares at me, and I look into his eyes. Grey. Grey has always been his color.  
Bucky stands in front of me, wearing his winter soldier outfit. He folds his arms across his chest and he takes a sigh. He yanks the gag out of my mouth, making me cough.  
"What is it about you? Why do I feel a weird feeling towards you?" He says, calmly, in a deep voice, but I could hear the slight hint of confusion.  
"What?" I say, slightly shocked.  
He chuckles. "Did you really think I didn't see you follow me?"  
I looked down so I dont look have to show the embarrassment on my face of my stupid actions.  
He snickers. He grabs my face, forcing me to look at him. I stare into his grey eyes. I saw a sort of glint to them, the kind that made me shiver. I know it all too well.  
"Listen, Captain, I have a 'issue'," Bucky whispers in my ear. My breath hitches and I feel his hands holding onto my shoulders, the one made of metal seeming cold against my skin.  
"Ever since I saw you, I feel like I've known you my while life, it's like I know every. Last. Crevice. Of. Your. Mind. And. Body. Can you Explain this to me?" He bites my ear makes a groan rumble out of me.  
"We were something." I say looking down at my chained feet.  
He grins, "what do you mean?" He presses.  
I look at him and said,"We were bestfriends and lovers. You were my everything as I was yours."  
He bites his lip,"So we were in love?" I hum yes in response, trying to hide that pain in my voice. He cackles and steps back.  
"What?" I snap at him. "What's the point of this?" I say, gesturing with my chin to the cuffs.  
He looks at me and says," I had a recent memory flood back, and guess what? It involved you," he cooed.  
I look at him, wearily asking,"and?"  
He grabs my ass and squeezes a bit, making me moan at the sudden contact.  
"Well, you was tied up. I kissed you and let you know how much I fucking loved you. Then I remember everything I did to your body. And i guess i just can't help but crave you," he snickers," because no matter who fucks with my head, i guess you will always be my Steve."  
I look at him, astonished. A tear slipped out of my eye. "Dont worry baby, I got you." He says soothingly.  
He places his human hand on the back of my neck and pulled me forward. Our lips collided and all I wanted to do was jump onto him and kiss him.  
He pulled away, and left me panting, but not for air, for him. He looked me up and down,causing me to blush slightly.  
He reached down and let my feet free, and he frees one hand, releasing it from the bar, but immediately clasping it behind my back.  
"W-what?" I say, looking at him.  
He chuckles," don't worry, I'm well aware we're both kinky basterds."  
My cheeks go red and I stutter,"W-what are you gonna do?" Anticipation showing through.  
He grins devilishly and pushes me into the wall.  
I wince and look up. Before I even take another breath, his lips connect to mine. He puts his tongue at the entrance of my lips, but instead I deny him, causing him to groan. And he does something he has always done when I did that.  
Slapping my ass hard and making me moan loudly. With that, he slips his tongue in and we fight for dominance, him eventually winning. I let him explore my mouth as he feels up my body.  
He slowly starts kissing from my lips to my neck. He pulls away , and speaks "pe tricoul ăsta!" He grabs my shirt and yanks it off with ease.  
My chest being exposed he sighs,"that is definitely better." I hum in response.  
He continues kissing down my neck, occasionally leaving hickeys. He starts kissing at my chest, all the sudden, squeezes my right nipple, causing a shocked grasp and moan ripple through me.  
"Bucky," I moan out as he kisses all over me and places with my exposed nipples.  
He then stops and kisses my lips again. He looks at me in my eyes and whispers,"God, I barley know you but at the same time, know everything about you." I lightly laugh.  
My hands still being behind my back, theres not much I can do when Bucky picks me up and takes me to a couch in the corner. I hadn't noticed it before because my back was to it.  
He throws me onto it, making me land on my back with my legs kinda spread out.  
I look at him and see him just staring. I feel my cheeks turn pink and try to look somewhere else. He grins and walks towards me.  
He gets on top of me and begins kissing me. As he does this, he slowly traces his hands down my chest, to my abs, and I feel his hand graze my growing bulge, making me moan into the kiss.  
He pulls back and says, "I don't have lube."  
My face heats up as I quickly say," You and I have never used lube." He grins at me and says,"oh."  
He then slowly pulls me on top of him, making me straddle onto his legs.  
"God, you're so beautiful." He says as he grabs my hips. He kisses me and pulls away, just staring.  
I slowly move down and come face to face with the crotch of his pants, and I see the huge erection showing through.  
Having no hands, I use my teeth to undo the zipper. I look up at his face and see his signature smirk playing at his lips. Taking it as a sign to continue, I slowly bite his underwear and pull back, letting his length free.  
I gulp, not remembering it being this big. I steady myself so I don't fall and I begin licking his member. I swirl my tongue around his slit, gaining a low grunt. looking him in the eyes, I wrap my mouth around his member, and go down.  
'Theres no damn way it was this big,' I think to myself again. I'm only about 1/4 down when I gag a little. I feel his hand in my hair and I start bobbing my head. I occasionally lick up and down his length, since I can't do much with my hands tied. After a while, I feel Bucky's grip on my hair tighten and next thing I know, he bucks his hips upward, and begins thrusting . He continues doing it, making me gag and cough a little.  
He does this for a bit and groans occasionally. I feel him stop and his cock twitches. I feel a warm liquid go down my throat, and I make sure to swallow it all. Taking his length out of my mouth, I look at him and see him smiling.  
"That was real fun," he says in a seductive tone. "But, I know something that would be a lot more fun,"he whispers in my ear. I lick my lips, and he sits up, and grabs my pants and takes them off quickly, followed by my underwear. He looks me up and down, making me blush, again.  
Spreading my legs out, Bucky goes between my thighs. "Mmm," I moan out as he starts kissing my thighs and nibbling at them.  
He brings his hand to my mouth,"Suck," he commands. I put my mouth around his metallic fingers, and make sure to get them extra wet. I see Bucky's length standing up again.  
He pulls them away and I feel his metal finger slowly penetrate my hole. "Oh Bucky," I say in pure pleasure. God, it's been so long since I got to feel this good.  
Another finger slips in, making me moan out louder than the last. Bucky grins at my reaction. I feel his third finger slip in, and I almost lose it. "Bucky, please! Put it in!" I whine. he grins as he pulls his fingers out.  
"Whatever you say, Captain," he smirks. He begins undressing himself completely and I take in the scene. 'Oh, how I've missed this' I think to myself.  
I bite my lip as i watch him place himself at my entrance. He looks at me and I look back. I look into the eyes of Bucky, the man that died. The man that I lost. Now I have him back. I smile at him.  
He watches me and bends down, kissing me. I feel him push in a little bit, causing me to put my hands into tight fists. He continues pushing himself into me, going deep.  
I feel him reach a certain point that feels so deep inside me, and I squeeze my eyes shut.  
"We can stop if you want," Bucky says, worry written in his features. I open my eyes and look at him.  
"Nope, don't stop. Just adjusting." He nods and slowly pushes more in. I nod again and he begins thrusting, very slowly.  
Not long after, the pain melts a little and the pleasure begins taking over. I throw my head back as say, "Faster." He grins.  
He immediately starts pounding, making me moan and clench my fists. He flips me over on my stomach, with my ass in the air.  
He grabs the side of my arm and pulls me back, and slams in and out of me.  
It doesnt take long before I feel him hit my prostate, and I basically become a moaning mess.  
"Bucky! D-dont S-sto-p!!!" He chuckle at me. He continues hitting that same spot, making me go crazy. I continue yelling his name and I begin feeling a familiar sensation in my gut.  
"Bucky, I'm about to c-cum," I barley get out. He was literally f***ing me silly.  
He brings his face down by mine and says,"then do it."  
After he says that, not long after I feel the warm liquid come out.  
Bucky keeps going but not long after, I feel his cock twitch inside me, releasing his cum inside me.  
He pulls out and flops down beside me.  
He takes the cuffs off me and he lays beside me.  
"Bucky, you can't leave me again." I say, as he holds onto me.  
He looks at me with his grey eyes and says,"Don't worry. I'll be with you till the end of the line."  
After he says that, my eyes well up with tears, and I put my face in his chest.  
"What's wrong, Steve?" Bucky asked worried.  
"I'm just happy I have you." I say.  
"I am too." He replies with.  
Soon enough, we both fall asleep while I'm in his arms.

**  
Omg, I ship this so much!! AHHH

**Author's Note:**

> I need a fucking therapist.


End file.
